New Dawn
by xXZombieGirlXx
Summary: Riku, Axel, Sora, and Roxas are happy the way things are. But when a fight breaks out, a vacation is required. Will they be able to stay away from the trouble, and have a romantic week? Rated M for later chapters.  SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx


The elder vampire stirred, his phone vibrating on the end table. Opening his bright aqua eyes, he looked at the empty space in bed. _'Oh yeah…he has school.' _The silver haired male though sadly. The vibrating didn't stop, and he groaned. Grabbing the phone, he opened it and held it to his ear.

"Hello…" He said in a groggy voice.

'_Ah Riku! It's principal Xigbar! Sora and Roxas got into a huge fight with Seifer again, and are here in my office. They're not wounded badly, but they are indeed hurt. Can you come get them?_'

The man on the other line asked in despair. Jumping out of bed, phone clutched between his shoulder and ear.

"Yeah I'm on my way. Don't let them leave!" He said before hanging up, and putting the phone back on the end table.

He rushed around his room, slipping on a pair of purple baggy jeans and a studded belt, with a black no sleeved zip up tank. Panicking, he ran to the door, forgetting it was closed, meeting it. Backing away in a daze, he shook his head and growled.

"Right…there's a door there." He mumbled, and yanked the door open. He ran down the stairs almost tripping several times, as he ran to his cousin's room. Once there, he ran in and yelled.

"AXEL! Roxas is in trouble!" He shouted. Sure enough the red heads eyes shot open, as he jumped up in bed and began frantically running around.

"THE FUCK! Give me a minute, Riku! What happened?" Axel screeched as he pulled on a black pair of jeans, and a green T-shirt.

"I-I don't know! I just got a call from Xigbar saying they were in his office and were injured!" Riku yelled, meeting eyes with bright emerald ones that danced with fear. Once the pyro was dressed, they ran out into the kitchen, and slipped on their shoes. Grabbing the keys to hi car, Riku opened the door quickly, and ran out. The red head following.

Riku pulled a Duke's of Hazard and slid across the hood of the car. Both boys got in the car, and instantly, Riku started the engine. It was only a second before they were speeding down the road to the school.

"Seifer, Roxas….please calm down!" Xigbar begged, as he held an unconscious Sora in his arms.

"Calm down? This ASS just made my brother unconscious!" The blonde screamed, bringing his sapphire eyes to the other man.

"Aw, aren't we concerned for the wimp. Listen, Rucksack…he got what was coming to him." Seifer said with a laugh. Blue eyes turned red, and fangs elongated. The fledgling was pissed. The other vampire's eyes glowed red as well, but he didn't have fangs. Since he was a natural born vampire, he had better control.

Roxas jumped on him, sending them both to the floor. Lifting his fist, Roxas slammed it against Seifer's face, earning a cry of pain. He continued this, seeing nothing but red. A jolt of pleasure ran through his veins. Adrenalin maybe?

"ROXAS ENOUGH!" A voice boomed in the doorway. Whipping his head around, he met eyes with his boyfriends. He was in deep shit now. Slowly his eyes turned back to sapphire, and he rose slowly from Seifer's unconscious body. The red head ran at him, and embraced him in a hug, while the silverette apologized up and down to principal Xigbar, and scooped up his brunette.

"I'm really sorry about this! I know they didn't mean it!" Riku said in worry. Xigbar chuckled and held up his hands.

"Its fine, it's fine, really. I know they didn't start it, Seifer did. From what Roxas told me, Sora stood up for himself, and it kinda pissed Seifer off as you can tell." Xigbar explained, running a hand through his black and grey hair. "Luckily I kept Roxas and Seifer apart for this long." Xigbar laughed nervously.

Riku smirked and nodded.

"Thank you all the same." Riku said, lifting Sora up in a bridal position. As they exchanged goodbyes, Riku and Axel left with their lovers. Consequences will have to be given later.


End file.
